Kiseki no Oujisama
by Sekai no Hate Revolution
Summary: Ya arreglé mi disco duro, otra vez , aprovechando que estoy de vacaciones, voy a actualizar.
1. Notas

**Kiseki no Ouji-sama**

**Notas**

Este es un fanfic basado en la fabulosa serie Bishoujo Senshi Sailor Moon, tanto en el anime como en el manga. Está de más decir que los personajes de esta serie, entiéndase las Sailors y Mamoru, no han sido creados por mí, fueron creados por la genial imaginación de Naoko-sama, el resto de personajes sí son creación ¿original? mía y en el caso de algunos otros, me he inspirado en personajes de otras series.

Este fic está escrito a manera de guión y, en algunos casos, con algunas explicaciones aparte. Quién sabe, talvez algún día consiga un dibujante y pueda hacer mi propio doujinshi :P

Esta historia tiene lugar aproximadamente 3 años y medio después de la batalla con Galaxia y también en el futuro Silver Millennium.

Hotaru tiene aparentemente 13 años ya que en Sailor Stars lucía como si tuviera 10 (estaba mucho más pequeña que en S). Ella sigue tratando a Haruka, Setsuna y Michiru como si fueran sus padres, ya que en el manga su padre, el profesor Tomoe, muere, y no sería raro que, como ella sigue viviendo en esa casa, siga llamándolas Setsuna-mamá, Michiru-mamá y Haruka-papá.

He clasificado este fanfic como "Mayores de 13", debido al lenguaje y a ciertas situaciones (pero no es hentai).

Como anécdota les cuento que tuve que cambiar mi nick de Sekai no hate por el de Sekai no hate: Revolution, ya que el nick ya lo tenía alguien más. Bueno sólo me resta decir que si les gusta este fanfic, o en caso contrario creen que no es bueno (por favor sólo críticas constructivas) me dejen reviews.

Pd1: La razón por la que hago que Haruka hable refiriéndose a ella misma como si fuera un hombre es porque en la versión original en japonés, ella habla con las expresiones usadas por los hombres. Por ejemplo, para decir "yo" una mujer normalmente diría "watashi", pero un chico diría "boku" y esto es lo que Haruka dice cuando se refiere a ella misma. No es que este diciendo que Haruka cree que en realidad es un hombre, sino que, como ella misma dijo, éste es su estilo (y creo que también me ayuda para el desarrollo de esta historia :P).

Pd2: Los nombres de los talismanes, poderes y transformaciones las he dejado igual que en el original.

Pd3: Los nombres de los personajes están escritos como en el idioma japonés, esto es, primero el apellido y luego el nombre.

Pd4: En este fic vas a encontrar muchas palabras y expresiones en japonés (no puedo evitarlo, me gusta demasiado ese idioma :P), así que he decidido hacer un pequeño vocabulario de las palabras y términos usados aquí.

**Vocabulario:**

Hai: sí

ie/ia: no

ara: oh

aishiteru : te amo

daijobu?: ¿estás bien?

gomen: perdón

ohayo: hola (en el día)

demo: pero

no: de

nani?: ¿qué?

ou: rey

jou: reina

ouji: príncipe

hime: princesa

senshi: guerrero (s), guerrera (s)

okaa: madre

otou: padre

onee: hermana mayor

imotou: hermana menor

onii: hermano mayor

ototou: hermano menor

watashi: yo (femenino)

boku, ore: yo (masculino)

anata, kimi: tú

kisama: tú, dicho despectivamente, como considerándolo inferior

-san: demuestra respeto (Chiba-san señor Chiba)

-chan: demuestra cariño y confianza (hime-chan princesita)

-sama: demuestra demasiado respeto. Normalmente usado para reyes, personas muy importantes, etc (Serenity-sama)

En caso de que el nombre no lleve sufijos, puede significar dos cosas, que una persona rebaje a la otra (como si le negara su condición de humano) o que ambas personas se tienen mucha confianza (este es el caso usado en este fic).

"**Contexto Histórico"**

En el Silver Millennium, a partir del siglo XXXII, se les permitió a las Sailor Senshi dejar momentáneamente sus deberes como guardianes del Reino y dedicarse más al gobierno de sus respectivos planetas (los cuales ya eran habitables nuevamente, debido a que habían pasado por un proceso de terraformación, el cual duró mucho tiempo en realizarse), ya que hace mucho tiempo que reinaba la paz en todo el Sistema Solar, debiendo retomar sus obligaciones como Senshi si es que la así lo requería la Reina. Las princesas y/o príncipes de cada planeta debían recibir entrenamiento, para poder asumir luego el cargo de sus padres como Sailor Senshi y estar preparados por si ocurría algún conflicto, aunque, como se dijo antes, ya casi no se había necesitado de ellos en mucho tiempo e incluso la mayoría de los habitantes del Silver Millennium, aunque sabían de su existencia, nunca los habían visto en persona y mucho menos sabían quienes podrían ser (la mayoría pensaba que ya habían muerto y que los nuevos gobernantes de los respectivos planetas eran descendientes de las Sailors que años antes los habían protegido).

El reino del Sistema Solar, el nuevo Silver Millennium, el cual tiene por capital a Crystal Tokyo está dividido en Principados, que vienen a ser los planetas del Sistema Solar, los cuales a su vez están divididos en regiones, regidos por los Gobernantes, y una ciudad capital de todo el Principado donde se encuentra el Castillo Real.

Después de que la Neo Reina Serenity y el Rey Endymion ascendieran al trono, debido al total despertar del Ginzuishou, todos los que tuvieran Sangre Real (las Sailor Senshi, Mamoru y todos sus futuros descendientes) tendrían una vida muy larga (100 años de vida normal 1 año de "Vida Real") y de las demás personas, su vida sólo se vería duplicada, con una esperanza de vida de unos 200 años promedio. En ambos casos, los niños pequeños crecían normalmente hasta los dos años y luego seguían creciendo al ritmo que indicaba su posición como noble o como persona normal. La gente no envejecía; por mayor edad que se tuviera, la apariencia de la persona era como si tuviera máximo 35 años. Para el caso de los "no Nobles" que se casaran con un miembro de la Nobleza, la Reina podía otorgarles la "Nobleza de privilegio" que era una multiplicación de los años de vida por 50 (50 años de vida normal 1 año de "Vida Noble").

**Dedicatoria:**

Este fanfic está dedicado a la memoria de la persona que más quise y quiero todavía. Jessica, querida imotou-chan, con tu sonrisa lograste ablandar mi corazón, aunque sólo estuviste con nosotros por cortos trece años, quiero que sepas que nunca una persona ha podido entrar de esa manera a mi corazón. Este fic te lo dedico a ti que siempre te gustó ver Sailor Moon y sobretodo cuando aparecían Haruka y Michiru (tus dos personajes favoritos). Que veles siempre por mí desde el Cielo.


	2. Prólogo

**Kiseki no Ouji-sama**

Por : Sekai no hate: Revolution

**Prólogo**

**(Planeta Urano - Siglo XL)**

**Guardia A:** "¡Será mejor que se rindan!"

**Perseguido A:** "¡¿Y qué si no lo hacemos?!"

**Guardia B: **"En nombre de Lord Uranus, deberemos arrestarlos."

**Perseguido A:** "No si yo puedo evitarlo. ¡MUERE!"

Y diciendo esto, atravesó al guardia con su espada.

**Perseguido B:** "Y tú, ve y dile a tu remedo de Lord que se vaya a la..."

**Lord Uranus: **"Pues veamos si tienes el valor de decírmelo en persona."

**Perseguido A**: "¡Lord Uranus! ¡Tú, maldito! De no ser por ti y por ese estúpido bastardo, mi hijo sería el futuro rey."

**Perseguido B:** "Es verdad y, para colmo, ¡VAMOS A SER DEPORTADOS!"

**Lord Uranus:** "No es mi culpa si ustedes fueron tan idiotas como para amenazar a la Familia Real."

**Perseguido A:** "Basta de palabrerías. ¡PELEA BASTARDO!"

Entonces con su espada intentó herir al gobernante del Planeta Urano, pero éste esquivó el ataque que sólo llegó a rasgarle un poco la ropa y con un movimiento perfecto, hundió su espada en el estómago del atacante.

**Perseguido B:** "¡¡PADRE!!"

**Perseguido A:** "Rex, hijo... ¿sabes por qué te puse ese nombre? Fue porque yo siempre supe que tú serías el rey algún día. Debes vengar mi muerte y ocupar el lugar que te pertenece. ¡Prométeme eso hij-!"

**Rex:** "¡¡¡PADRE!!! ¡Tú, lo mataste...! ¡Maldito!"

**Lord Uranus:** "Yo... lo siento.... pero él se lo buscó al intentar matar a mi hijo."

**Rex:** llorando "Yo... no entiendo. ¡ACASO POR NO SER DE LA REALEZA NO PUEDO CASARME CON LA PRINCESA! ¡Si mi padre es el gobernante de Grintland!"

**Lord Uranus:** "Aunque tu padre no fuera Gobernante de una región de mi propio planeta, tú podrías casarte con la princesa y la Reina podría darte la Nobleza de Privilegio. Aún así vivirías menos que ella por no tener Sangre Real, pero su hijo tendría Sangre Real."

**Rex:** "Bien, entonces, ¿por qué demonios debo ser tratado de esta manera? ¿Qué acaso la princesa no puede ver que yo soy el hombre que le conviene? ¿Qué tiene tu estúpido hijo que no tenga yo?"

**Lord Uranus:** "¡Ella decide con quién se quiere casar! ¡Ni tú ni nadie tiene derecho a decidir acerca de a quién debe amar o no! ¡Ella es dueña de sus propios sentimientos y, además, mi hijo no es ningún estúpido!"

**Guardias:** gritando desde lejos "¡Más rápido! ¡Hay que atraparlo a toda costa!"

**Rex:** "¡Maldición!"

**Lord Uranus:** "¡Guardias, por aquí!"

**Rex:** "Maldito Uranus... tarde o temprano mi venganza caerá sobre ti. Pero, por ahora habré de retirarme. Disfruta de tu suerte, porque no te durará mucho..."

Diciendo esto, Rex arrojó una bomba de humo, de modo que, aprovechando la confusión causada, huyó con el cadáver de su padre.

**Guardia C:** "¡¿Por dónde se fue?!"

**Lord Uranus:** "Es inútil seguirlo."

**Guardia A:** "Uranus-sama, ¿se encuentra bien?"

**Lord Uranus:** "No te preocupes, me encuentro bien. Pero él escapó..."

**Guardia D:** "Espero que no regrese..."

**Lord Uranus:** "No te preocupes. No creo que lo haga, ya que si lo hace será inmediatamente enviado fuera del reino."

Mientras en las afueras de la ciudad.

**Rex:** "Maldito Uranus... pero ya verá ¡me vengaré! ¡Karl, Vincent, Max, Kyouichi, Genzo; vengan rápido!"

**Vincent:** "Hey, qué pas... ¡oh Dios, tu padre!"

**Rex:** "Esto fue obra del bastardo Lord Uranus. Él... mató a mi padre sin piedad. Además su hijo se casará con la princesa."

**Karl:** "Pero... ¿tú no habías pedido su mano hace una semana?"

**Rex:** "Sí, pero los reyes rechazaron mi propuesta diciendo que ella ya estaba comprometida con el hijo de Uranus."

**Max:** "¿Y entonces qué hacías hoy en Miranda Castle?"

**Rex:** "Fui con mi padre a ver si era verdad que la princesa se había comprometido con ese desgraciado por un arreglo entre sus padres, pero lo único que ese bastardo principito dijo fue que él la amaba y que se casarían pronto. Luego le dije que no lo permitiría pues yo también la amaba y que no dejaría que la princesa pasara el resto de su vida atada a un hombre que no la hará feliz."

**Genzo:** "¿Y luego que pasó?"

**Rex:** "Dijo que nada evitaría que se casaran pues ella también lo amaba, por supuesto yo no le creí ni una palabra y le amenacé, pero él sólo se limitó a reírse de mí, así que saqué mi espada y él llamó a los guardias..."

**Kyouichi:** "Te ayudaremos a vengarte. Tu padre fue nuestro maestro, no podemos dejar las cosas así."

**Rex:** "Gracias amigos. Sé que puedo confiar en ustedes. Nos vengaremos de esos bastardos."

**Vincent:** "Sí, pero ¿cómo?"

**Kyouichi:** "Necesitamos un plan."

**Karl:** "Ciertamente ahora sería imposible penetrar en el castillo, la vigilancia debe haber aumentado luego de lo ocurrido."

**Max:** "Es verdad que AHORA sería imposible, pero... ¿qué tal ANTES?."

**Rex:** "¿A qué te refieres?"

**Max:** "Podríamos solucionar todo esto, si logramos viajar al pasado y cortar este problema de raíz."

**Genzo:** "¿Cómo así?"

**Max:** "No podremos evitar que los príncipes se comprometan, pero si podríamos evitar que el hijo de Uranus nazca, entonces no habría competencia para ti Rex y podrías casarte con la Princesa y de esta manera evitaríamos también la muerte de tu padre."

**Rex:** "Muy buena idea Max, pero.. ¿cómo lo logramos?"

**Max:** "El día de la despedida de soltera de la princesa todas las nobles estarán invitadas, ¿no es verdad?"

**Rex:** "Pues sí, pero ¿y eso que tiene que ver?"

**Max:** "Pues que entre las invitadas también se encontrará Lady Pluto, la Guardiana del Tiempo, ¿entienden?"

**Genzo:** "¿Y?"

**Max:** "¿Qué no entiendes? Eso quiere decir que las Puertas del Tiempo estarán descuidadas por un momento y entonces podremos aprovechar para viajar al pasado, al tiempo en que el hijo de Uranus aún no había sido concebido y podríamos de alguna manera evitar que eso sucediera."

**Rex:** "Matando a Uranus."

**Vincent:** "Esa sería una buena opción. Pero ¿luego cómo regresamos?"

**Kyouichi:** "Luego podríamos ver eso. Talvez si matamos a Uranus y amenazamos con matar a alguien más, Pluto nos permita regresar a nuestra época."

**Rex:** "Bien está decidido. Viajaremos al pasado. Pero, no me gustaría matar a Uranus tan rápido, primero debe sufrir por lo que le hizo a mi padre."

**Karl:** "Será como tú digas. De ahora en adelante, mucho más que tus amigos, somos tus fieles seguidores. No permitiremos que la muerte del maestro quede sin castigo. ¡NOS VENGAREMOS!"

**Rex:** "¡Ya verás maldito Uranus. Lo que haz hecho no quedará sin castigo!"


	3. Acto 1

**Kiseki no Ouji-sama**

Por : Sekai no hate: Revolution

**Acto 1 : La otra misión**

**(Tokio, 15 de Abril, aprox. tres años y medio después de la batalla con Galaxia)**

Era una hermosa noche. El cielo despejado dejaba ver una maravillosa luna llena y las estrellas podían ser vistas con todo su espléndido brillo.

En la mansión de las Outer Senshi, dos mujeres estaban acostadas en la misma cama. La cabeza de la más alta estaba apoyada sobre el regazo de la otra, mientras ella estaba jugando con el cabello rubio, casi blanco de la mujer a la que tanto amaba.

**Haruka:** "Ummmmm"

**Michiru:** "Ara, Haruka, ¿estás despierta?"

**Haruka: **bostezando "¿Qué hora es?"

**Michiru:** "Casi las 11:30. Creo que ya es hora de dormir, o de..."

**Haruka:** "¿QUÉ? ¿Me estás diciendo que estuve durmiendo durante casi dos horas en tu regazo?

**Michiru:** "Hai. Me gusta tanto ver tu rostro cuando duermes tan pacíficamente que no tuve las fuerzas para despertarte."

**Haruka:** "Entonces vas a tener tu recompensa."

Entonces Haruka besó tiernamente a Michiru y apagó la luz de la lámpara.

**Michiru:** "Esto era lo que estaba esperando."

Michiru devolvió el beso, pero más apasionadamente. Entonces fue cuando algo llamó su atención. Vio una sombra volando a través de la habitación, acercándose cada vez más a la cama.

**Michiru:** muy asustada "¡HARUKA! ¡¿QUÉ FUE ESO?!"

**Haruka:** "¿Qué?"

**Michiru:** "Eso."

Y diciendo esto, Michiru prendió la luz y ambas no podían creer lo que estaban viendo.

**Haruka:** "¿Qué demonios está haciendo aquí mi Space Sword?"

Ellas escucharon que alguien abría la puerta y entonces vieron que era Setsuna, quien se quedó ahí, quieta, sin decir una sola palabra. Con esto, la espada cayó al suelo y cuando Haruka la recogió, desapareció en sus manos.

**Setsuna:** "Parece que aún no es tiempo para que cumpla con su misión."

**Haruka:** "Setsuna-chan, ¿tú sabes por qué mi espada nos atacó?"

Haruka preguntó a la seria mujer, con una notoria expresión de preocupación que le fue imposible de ocultar.

**Setsuna:** "Tenemos que hablar."

**Haruka:** "Así que lo que pasa es que cada uno de los talismanes tiene en realidad dos misiones, ¿no es así?"

**Setsuna:** "Hai. Por ejemplo el de Michiru-chan detecta la energía maligna y le permite ver la realidad detrás de las apariencias, incluyendo el corazón de las personas."

**Haruka:** "Muy bien, pero ¿eso qué tiene que ver con que el mío nos haya querido atacar? ¿0 acaso estás diciendo que su misión es matarnos?"

**Setsuna:** "Ie. Lo que pasa es -"

**Haruka:** "¡Lo que pasa es que este talismán no quiere que Michiru y yo podamos disfrutar de nuestra intimidad!"

Y dicho esto, volteó para mirar a Michiru, quien no pudo evitar sonrojarse exageradamente.

**Setsuna:** "No es lo que quise decir. Por el momento no puedo darte mayores detalles, pero en realidad no es algo tan dramático. Lo único que te puedo decir es que tu espada tiene, al igual que los otros talismanes, dos misiones: la de quitar la vida, la cual es su misión regular, y..."

**Haruka:** "¿Y...?"

**Setsuna:** "... la de dar vida."

**Haruka:** "¿Umm? Explícate mejor."

**Setsuna:** "Es todo lo que puedo decirte por ahora, pero no debes preocuparte, tu espada jamás intentaría matarte, ni a ti ni a ninguna de nosotras."

**Michiru:** "Haruka, si eso es lo pasa, entonces no debes preocuparte."

**Haruka:** "Bien, pero no quisiera que mi espada nos volviera a interrumpir."

Y diciendo esto miró seductoramente a Michiru.

**Setsuna:** "Bueno, yo mejor las dejo solas. Buenas noches."

**Haruka y** **Michiru:** "Buenas noches."

**Setsuna:** "Ah, lo olvidaba. Por favor no hagan tanto ruido porque Hotaru-chan debe ir al colegio mañana y no quisiera que vaya soñolienta, como la vez anterior, que no pudo dormir y tuvo que pasar toda la noche escuchando música, para poder contrarrestar otros ruidos."

Diciendo esto, Setsuna salió de la habitación esbozando una gran sonrisa y dejando a las senshi del viento y el mar muy avergonzadas.

**Haruka:** "Umm. Bueno y ¿en qué estábamos?"

**Michiru:** "Déjame ver si recuerdo."

Diciendo esto, Michiru apagó las luces y ambas compartieron el momento anteriormente interrumpido.

**(16 de Abril)**

**Hotaru:** "¡Haruka-papá! ¡Vamos rápido o voy a llegar tarde!"

**Haruka:** "Ya voy, ya voy. Espérame un momento, voy a sacar el auto."

**Hotaru:** "Vamos rápido que no quiero llegar tarde a clase."

**Haruka:** "No te preocupes, que si vas conmigo nunca pasará eso."

**Hotaru:** "Mejor no te doy ideas..."

**Haruka:** "¿Qué quieres decir?"

**Hotaru:** "Es que la vez pasada tuvimos que escapar del policía que te iba a poner una multa, además de la vez que -"

**Haruka:** "Si ya sé, no sigas, pero eso no pasará ahora porque vamos a tomar la desviación y por ahí rara vez pasan los policías."

**Hotaru:** "Por eso dije que no debía darte ideas."

**Michiru:** "Hotaru-chan, aquí tienes tu almuerzo."

**Hotaru:** "¡Gracias Michiru-mamá!"

**Haruka:** "Bueno vamos."

**Michiru:** "Adiós Hotaru-chan, adiós Haruka. Espero que esta vez no tengan que escapar de los policías."

**Hotaru:** "Adiós, Michiru-mamá."

**Haruka:** "Adiós, Michiru. Gracias por tu confianza."

**Michiru:** "De nada."

**Haruka:** "¿Lista?"

**Hotaru:** "Sí, vamos."

**Michiru:** "Haruka, ¿no estás aburrida?"

**Haruka:** "¿Por qué?"

**Michiru:** "Es que no hay nada bueno en la TV, Hotaru-chan está en el colegio y se va a quedar a dormir en casa de una amiga suya, Setsuna-chan esta trabajando y me dijo que hoy no vendrá hasta la noche, y como habíamos decidido que hoy saldríamos a almorzar fuera, no tengo que cocinar y tú no tienes práctica hoy; había pensado que podríamos ir a pasear al campo."

**Haruka:** "Buena idea. La verdad yo también me estaba aburriendo un poco."

**Michiru:** "Bien, entonces vamos."

**Usagi:** "¡Hey chicas, espérenme!"

**Rei:** "Apúrate Usagi, o iremos solas a buscar a Mamoru-san"

**Usagi:** "Pero se supone que yo soy su novia y la única con derecho de ir a buscarlo a su departamento, ¿entendiste Rei?"

Todas voltearon a ver a Usagi y ésta pudo notar que todas estaban bastante sonrojadas.

**Usagi:** "Gomen..."

**Rei:** "Usagi me sorprendes. Así que ustedes ya..."

**Usagi: **muuuuy sonrojada "¡NO QUISE DECIR ESO! Bueno... talvez sí... quiero decir... ¡NO!"

**Ami:** "Ya chicas dejen de pelear."

**Makoto:** "Ami-chan tiene razón. Se supone que hoy vamos a salir de paseo y..."

**Minako:** "... por lo tanto todas debemos estar alegres hoy, o mejor no hubiéramos salido."

**Usagi:** "Pero si yo no empecé..."

**Ami:** "Ya eso no tiene importancia."

**Minako:** "¡Sí, vamos todas!"

**Mamoru:** "¡Hola chicas!"

**Ami, Rei, Makoto,** **Minako:** "¡Hola Mamoru-san!"

**Usagi:** "¡Ohayo Mamo-chan! ¿Ya estás listo?"

**Mamoru:** "Sí. Voy a sacar el auto y nos vamos. Mako-chan ¿trajiste todo?"

**Makoto:** "Hai. Todo está listo para el picnic."

**Mamoru:** "Bien. Entonces vamos."

**(Crystal Tokyo - Siglo XL)**

**Sirvienta A:** "¡Usagi hime-sama, por favor espere! Todavía no puede pasar aún no están listos los preparativos."

**Princesa** **Usagi:** "¡Vamos no seas mala, déjame ver como está quedando todo!"

**Sirvienta B:** "Usagi hime-sama por favor aún no está listo..."

Pero la princesa haciendo caso omiso a las peticiones de las sirvientas entró al salón donde sería su despedida de soltera.

**Princesa** **Usagi:** "¡WOW! Esto es precioso. Si aún no está listo, entonces no me imagino como quedará cuando lo esté."

**Reina Serenity:** "¡Hey! ¿Por qué estás aquí? No deberías entrar cuando aún no está todo listo."

**Princesa** **Usagi:** "Perdóname okaa-san, pero es que no resistía las ganas de ver el lugar donde será mi despedida de mi vida como soltera para entrar a mi vida compartida con la persona a quien amo."

**Reina Serenity:** "Entiendo tu entusiasmo. ¡Pero si aún me parece que fue ayer cuando ustedes eran unos niños y jugaban juntos cada vez que él venía a visitarte! Recuerdo que siempre hacías tus deberes lo más rápido posible para poder pasar tiempo con él cuando te visitara."

**Princesa Usagi:** "Yo también lo recuerdo, pero el tiempo pasa rápido, aún para nosotros, y ahora estamos a punto de casarnos."

**Reina Serenity:** "Sé que ésta es la mejor decisión que hayas tomado. Él es un buen muchacho, todo un caballero y además es el hijo de dos de nuestr...os más grandes amigos."

**Princesa** **Usagi:** "Es verdad. Estoy segura que seré muy feliz a su lado."

**Reina Serenity:** "Yo también estoy segura, te deseo lo mejor en tu vida, querida hija."

**Princesa Usagi:** "Gracias okaa-san. Ahora hay que darnos prisa que las invitadas estarán aquí en unas tres horas."

**Sirvienta C:** "No se preocupe hime-sama, ya nos falta poco. Estaremos terminando de arreglar todo en aproximadamente una hora."

**Princesa Usagi:** "Muchas gracias. Entonces iré a prepararme para recibir a las invitadas."

**Reina Serenity:** "Bien entonces yo también iré a prepararme, no quiero que las chicas digan que no he cambiado nada en todos estos años y que sigo dejándolo todo para la última hora."

**Princesa** **Usagi:** "Pero okaa-san si tú no has cambiado..."

**Reina Serenity:** casi llorando "Vamos, pues..."

**Princesa Usagi:** "Jajaja, no te preocupes okaa-san que es por eso que todos te queremos."

Madre e hija salieron del salón para ir a prepararse mientras los sirvientes iban terminando de arreglar el salón para la reunión.

**Princesa Usagi:** "Me es muy grato recibirlas a todas hoy en este día tan especial para mí, por favor pasen y disfruten de esta reunión."

**Lady Mercury:** "Me gustaría tomar la palabra por todas nosotras para desearte lo mejor en esta vida que estás a punto de empezar y que esperamos esté llena de gratos momentos y mucha felicidad al lado de tu ser amado."

**Princesa** **Usagi:** "Muchas gracias Mercury-san y muchas gracias a todas, pero bueno es hora de divertirnos así que empecemos la fiesta."

**Lady Pluto:** "Small Lady, no sabes lo feliz que me hace el saber que estás a punto de dar este gran paso."

**Princesa** **Usagi:** "¡Hey Puu! Te recuerdo que ya he crecido, no me digas Small Lady, tan sólo dime Usagi."

**Lady Pluto:** "Esta bien Usagi-sama."

**Princesa Usagi:** "¡Vamos Puu! ¡¿Qué pasa!? Hazlo por los viejos tiempos."

**Lady Pluto:** "Esta bien... Usagi. Discúlpame, pero es que estoy algo preocupada porque tuve que dejar descuidado el Portal del Tiempo y podría ocurrir algo..."

**Princesa** **Usagi:** "No tienes por qué preocuparte por eso, nunca sucede nada malo ahí, ¿no es verdad?"

**Lady Pluto:** "Pues, a decir verdad, siempre está todo muy tranquilo, pero aún así me preocupa."

**Princesa** **Usagi:** "Ya no te preocupes más, que nada va a suceder. Vamos disfrutemos de la fiesta."

**Lady Pluto:** "Tienes razón. Vamos con las demás."

**Max:** "Vamos, debe ser por aquí."

**Kyouichi:** "Lo mismo dijiste hace media hora. Creo que estamos dando vueltas en círculo."

**Max:** "No te quejes, ciertamente el camino es muy enredado, pero sé que encontraremos ese portal."

**Karl:** "Eso espero."

**Vincent:** "No sean tan pesimistas, que nos está guiando el genio."

**Genzo:** "¿Quién?"

**Max:** "Lo dice por mí, tonto. Muchas gracias."

**Rex:** "Vamos con cuidado que no sabemos si habrán guardias por aquí."

**Max:** "No lo creo. Esos guardias que vimos a la entrada deben ser los únicos; que suerte que estaban distraídos comentando lo de la despedida de soltera de la Princesa y pudimos burlarlos. Este lugar está prohibido para todos, incluso para los guardias, sólo Lady Pluto puede estar aquí."

**Rex:** "Bien entonces continuemos... ¡Hey! ¿eso que está ahí no es...?"

**Max:** "... LA PUERTA. ¡Por fin la hallamos! Démonos prisa."

**Genzo:** "Y... ¿a qué época debemos transportarnos exactamente?"

**Max:** "Sabemos que el príncipe nació unos cuatro o cinco años después de la legendaria batalla contra la Sailor más poderosa, Galaxia. Lo que tenemos que hacer es concentrarnos y pedirle a la puerta que nos transporte a una fecha cercana al momento de su concepción, de esta manera sería más fácil encontrar a Uranus y su pareja juntos, y así nos aseguraríamos de eliminar completamente toda posibilidad de que nazca el príncipe."

**Rex:** "Bien, entonces vamos. ¡PORTAL DEL TIEMPO Y EL ESPACIO, LLÉVANOS AL PASADO, A TOKIO, TRES AÑOS DESPUÉS DE LA BATALLA CON GALAXIA Y ANTES DEL NACIMIENTO DEL ACTUAL PRÍNCIPE URANUS!"

Y diciendo esto, todos fueron transportados al pasado.

**Fin del Primer Capítulo**


	4. Acto 2

**Kiseki no Ouji-sama**

Por : Sekai no hate: Revolution

**Acto 2 : Atrapados sin salida**

**(Tokio, 10 de Abril)**

**Karl:** "Finalmente estamos aquí."

**Vincent:** "¿Ahora cómo haremos para encontrarlo?"

**Genzo:** "¿A quién?"

**Kyouichi:** "¡¿Pues a quién más?! ¡A Lord Uranus, por supuesto! ¿Acaso tienes piedras en la cabeza?"

**Genzo:** "Yo nomás decía..."

**Max:** "Ya basta ustedes dos. Ahora, para poder encontrarlo necesitamos algo que le pertenezca. ¿Rex, que has traído?"

**Rex:** "Tengo este trozo de tela que mi padre rasgó de la ropa de Uranus cuando pelearon. Mi padre lo tenía sujetado con su mano al momento de morir."

**Max:** "Bien, eso será suficiente. Si encontramos a Uranus entonces encontraremos puede ser que encontremos también a su pareja. Ahora construiré alguna máquina que nos ayude a captar la esencia de Uranus de ese trozo de tela y nos sirva para ubicarlo. Sólo necesito algunas cosas..."

**Kyouichi:** "¿Y cómo haremos para conseguirlas? No tenemos dinero de esta época, ni siquiera tenemos ropa de esta época."

Mientras hablaban, la gente que pasaba a su lado los miraba extrañados por la "rara" ropa que llevaban puesta.

**Rex:** "No se preocupen, yo he traído mucho oro. El oro es válido en todas las épocas, así que no habrá problema en cambiarlo por dinero."

**Karl:** "Pues a decir verdad... yo también he traído oro."

**Max, Kyouichi,** **Vincent:** "Nosotros también."

**Genzo:** "¡Yo también!"

**Kyouichi:** "¡Vaya, hasta que por fin pensaste en algo!"

**Genzo:** "¡¿Qué me quieres decir?!"

**Vincent:** "No te quiso decir nada, olvídalo. Bien, ahora necesitamos un plan."

**Rex:** "Por eso no se preocupen; primero, cambiemos nuestro oro por dinero, luego nos iremos a comprar algo de ropa y luego buscaremos un lugar que será nuestra base de operaciones, pues tengo pensado hacerle sufrir mucho a ese maldito. Digamos que... un lugar con el suficiente espacio para apresarlo y torturarlo no estaría mal. Además me gustaría mucho ver su cara cuando amenace a su querida compañera..."

**Max:** "Vaya, sí que lo tenías todo planeado. Bien, entonces pongámonos en marcha."

**(13 de Abril)**

**Max:** "¡Ya está lista! ¡Con esta máquina podremos encontrar a Uranus!"

**Rex:** "¡Bien hecho, Max! Y muy bien muchachos por haber conseguido este lugar. ¡Es perfecto! Está a las afueras de la ciudad, donde nadie se podrá inmiscuir; además, por haber sido una cárcel en el pasado, tiene celdas y podremos llevar a cabo nuestro plan a la perfección."

**Kyouichi:** "Ahora concentrémonos en terminar de arreglar este lugar y dejarlo listo para la visita de nuestros distinguidos huéspedes."

**(16 de Abril)**

**Mamoru:** "Bien chicas, creo que este lugar esta bien"

**Usagi:** "Sí, es perfecto."

**Rei:** "Bien, entonces pongamos las cosas para el picnic aquí."

**Haruka:** "Que bien que salimos a pasear al campo, necesitaba algo de aire fresco."

**Michiru:** "Hai, salir al campo siempre es saludable... hey mira allá, ¿no son las chicas y también Mamoru?"

**Haruka:** "Sí, son ellos. ¿Qué tal si vamos a acompañarlos?"

**Michiru:** "Bien, vamos para allá"

**Michiru:** "¡Hola chicos!"

**Haruka:** "¡Qué tal, muchachos!"

**Todos los demás:** "¡Hola!"

**Haruka:** "¿Paseando?"

**Mamoru:** "Sí. Justo estamos por empezar a disfrutar de nuestro picnic, ¿les gustaría acompañarnos? No se preocupen, hemos traído mucha comida, cortesía de nuestra Makoto-chan."

**Michiru:** "Muchas gracias, claro que aceptamos su invitación."

**Karl:** apareciendo de sorpresa "Lo siento, pero creo que su almuerzo tendrá que posponerse, digamos hasta... nunca."

**Vincent:** "Quédense quietos y nada les pasará... al menos por ahora."

**Michiru:** sujetando la mano de Haruka "¡Haruka!"

**Haruka:** "No te preocupes, Michiru. No dejaré que nada malo te pase."

**Mamoru:** "¿Quiénes son ustedes y qué quieren de nosotros?"

**Usagi:** casi llorando "¡NO! ¡Nos quieren robar nuestra comida!"

**Rei:** "No creo que ésa sea su intención."

**Genzo:** "Pero no estaría mal si nos dieran su comida."

**Kyouichi:** "¡Calla tonto! Tú sabes muy bien para qué hemos venido hasta aquí. A propósito... Max, ¿estás seguro que son ellos?"

**Max:** "Sí, mi aparato detecta que el rubio es la primera persona que estábamos buscando y, por lo tanto, aquella que está a su lado debe ser... mmm..., pero no sé quiénes serán los otros."

**Vincent:** "Hey, será mejor que no se metan en esto. Sólo venimos por estos dos."

**Makoto:** "¡¿De qué estás hablando?! ¡No sé que tengas contra Haruka-san y Michiru-san pero no pensamos irnos de aquí, nosotros no abandonamos nunca a nuestros amigos!"

**Rex:** "Por mí no hay problema. En nuestra base hay espacio de sobra para todos ustedes. Ahora que los he encontrado no los dejaré escapar."

**Mamoru:** "No se preocupen, no permitiremos que nada les pase."

**Haruka:** "Muchas gracias chicos, pero alguien podría explicarme qué les hemos hecho para que nos molesten así."

**Rex:** "Tú miserable. Tú arruinaste mi vida. Tú y tu estúpido hijo. No te lo perdonaré jamás."

**Haruka:** sonrojándose "¡¿Hijo?!"

**Mamoru:** "¡Bien escondido te lo tenías!"

**Haruka:** dándole un codazo a Mamoru en el pecho "¡Tú cállate!"

**Usagi, Ami, Rei, Makoto y** **Minako:** "¡¿Hijo?!"

**Michiru:** "¡¿HIJO?!"

**Haruka:** "Debes haberte confundido. Yo no tengo ningún hijo."

**Rex:** "Ni lo tendrás. No lo permitiré."

**Michiru:** "¡¿HIJO?!"

**Vincent:** "Así es, estamos aquí para cambiar el curso de la historia. No permitiremos que llegue a este mundo."

**Michiru:** "¡¿HIJO?!"

**Haruka:** "¡Michiru!"

**Michiru:** "Perdón, Haruka. Demo... ¡¿HIJO?!"

**Genzo:** "Tú no deberías sorprenderte pues ese hijo es también t-"

**Rex:** "Ya basta de explicaciones. Bueno hemos venido a llevárnoslos, así que no perdamos más tiempo."

**Haruka:** "¡No nos llevarán a ningún lado!"

Entonces Haruka intenta golpear a Rex, pero es detenida por Kyouichi y Rex aprovecha para darle un golpe muy fuerte en el estómago.

**Michiru:** "¡Haruka!"

**Rex:** "Ya basta de tonterías. Nos vamos de aquí y ustedes vienen con nosotros. ¿Todo listo, Max?"

**Max:** "¡Listo!"

Entonces Max rocía un gas que hace que las Sailor Senshi y Mamoru caigan dormidos antes de que puedan transformarse.

**Karl:** "Oigan, ¿qué son esas cosas que se les han caído?"

**Max:** "No lo sé. Tienen forma como de bolígrafo, pero ¿qué podrán ser?"

**Rex:** "Hay que llevárnoslos por si acaso. No sé que podrán ser, pero parecen importantes para ellos. Me gustaría ver sus caras cuando traten de recuperarlos y no puedan."

**Kyouichi:** "Vaya, realmente deseas molestarlos."

**Rex:** "Por supuesto... no pienso perder la mínima oportunidad para hacerlo."

**Genzo:** "Oye ¿y qué hacemos con los demás?"

**Vincent:** "Es verdad. Ya tenemos a quienes vinimos a buscar, pero esto no estaba en nuestros planes."

**Rex:** "Vamos a llevárnoslos también. Si los dejamos libres podrían delatar el secuestro y empezarían a buscarlos. Será mejor que nos evitemos ése tipo de complicaciones. Además, son amigos de ese maldito, así que no les vendrá mal un poco de tortura. Pero no sé por qué se me hacen conocidos... parece que los hubiera visto antes. Bueno, mejor vámonos ya antes de que venga alguien más."

Luego Max trae el helicóptero en el cual son transportados a la base de Rex y los demás.

**Rex:** "Finalmente mi venganza será concretada. Lord Uranus, Lady Neptune, toda mi furia ahora recaerá sobre ustedes. Ni se imaginan lo que les espera. ¡Jajajajaja!"

Fin del Segundo Acto 


	5. Acto 3

**Kiseki no Ouji-sama**

Por : Sekai no hate: Revolution

**Acto 3 : Vida en prisión**

**Michiru:** "¡Haruka! ¡Haruka! ¡Despierta por favor!""

**Haruka: **"mmm... ¿Mi... chi... ru...?"

**Michiru:** "Haruka, ¿te encuentras bien?"

**Haruka: **"Me duele un poco el estómago."

**Usagi: **llorando "¡HARUKA-SAN!"

**Haruka: **"Hey, koneko-chan, no te preocupes que ya me encuentro bien."

**Michiru:** "Haruka, creo que te estás volviendo vieja."

**Haruka: **"¡MICHIRU!"

**Michiru:** "¡Mírate nada más... eres la última en despertar, parece que está disminuyendo tu resistencia!"

**Haruka: **"¡Ah...! ¿acaso crees que ya no puedo aguantar ni un solo round?"

**Michiru:** "Eso es lo que parece."

**Haruka: **"No dijiste eso la noche anterior..."

**Mamoru: **"Perdonen, pero, ¿podríamos concentrarnos en como salir de aquí?"

**Haruka y Michiru:** muy sonrojadas "Gomen..."

**Makoto: **"¿Alguien sabe dónde estamos? ¿Y qué es ese sonido?"

**Ami: **"Parece que es un helicóptero."

**Minako: **"Oh, un helicóptero... ¡Siempre quise pasear en uno de ellos!"

**Makoto: **"¡Minako-chan!"

**Minako: **"Perdón."

**Usagi: **"No recuerdo que los helicópteros fueran así por dentro."

**Rei: **"¡Por supuesto que no, Usagi!"

**Ami: **"Al parecer esto es un contenedor que está siendo llevado por un helicóptero."

**Haruka: **"Bien, entonces cuando lo abran trataremos de escapar."

**Ami: **"Escuchen. Parece que está descendiendo."

**Rex: **"Vamos, desenganchen el contenedor. Sáquenlos de ahí y llévenlos a las celdas."

**Vincent: **"¿Y qué pasa si ya despertaron?"

**Max: **"No puede ser, ese spray es muy potente."

**Karl: **"Yo lo abriré."

**Haruka: **"¿Listos? Uno, dos y... ufff ¿qué es esto? ¡No otra vez...!"

**Vincent: **"Que bueno que fui precavido con lo del spray y rocié un poco más en este momento o podrían haber escapado."

**Max: **"Estos tipos realmente deben tener una gran resistencia, no debían haber despertado hasta después de 2 horas más, pero el spray sólo ha tenido la mitad de su efecto normal en ellos."

**Rex: **"Qué importancia tiene eso ahora, ¡vamos, llévenlos rápido a sus celdas!"

**Genzo: **"¿Y cómo los colocamos? Sólo hemos preparado dos celdas, a una le falta acomodar la cerradura y las demás están casi destruidas."

**Rex: **"Es verdad... no habíamos previsto que tendríamos más invitados... entonces coloquen a Uranus y al otro en una celda y a las mujeres en la otra."

**Kyouichi: **"Muy bien. Vamos."

**Haruka: **"¡MICHIRU!"

**Michiru: **"mmm... ¿Ha... ru... ka...?"

**Haruka: **"¡Michiru, despierta!"

**Michiru: **"mmm..."

**Haruka: **"¿Y quién hablaba de volverse vieja?"

**Michiru: **sonrojada "Perdón..."

**Mamoru: **"Bien, ya todos estamos despiertos."

**Michiru: **"... ... ... ¡AAAAAAAHHHHHHH! ¿DÓNDE ESTAMOS?"

**Rei: **"Creo que hasta Michiru-san puede comportarse así cuando recién despierta."

**Ami:** "Parece ser una especie de cárcel abandonada."

**Usagi: **"¡Mamo-chan!"

**Mamoru: **"Tranquila Usako. Tenemos que ver cómo salimos de aquí."

**Haruka: **"Dímelo a mí que tengo que compartir la celda con ÉL."

**Usagi: **"¡Haruka-san, ni se te ocurra aprovecharte de Mamo-chan!"

**Mamoru: **sonrojándose "¡Pero qué dices, Usako!"

**Michiru: **sonriendo"No te preocupes, Usagi-chan, eso nunca pasará."

**Ami, Rei, Minako y Makoto: **"Es verdad."

**Haruka: **"¡Oigan ustedes, dejen de molestar! Para su información, desde que resolvimos nuestras diferencias, Mamoru-san y yo nos llevamos MUY BIEN. ¿Ne, MAMO-CHAN?"

**Mamoru: **"¡Hai, RUKA -CHAN!"

Haruka y Mamoru se abrazan de una forma muy cómica ante el enojo de Usagi y Michiru y las risas de las demás chicas.

**Michiru: **"¡Ya déjense de bromas!"

**Haruka: **soltando a Mamoru "¿Estás celosa? Sabes que si no fuera por estos barrotes que nos separan, iría a abrazarte."

**Usagi: **llorando "¡MAMO-CHAN!"

**Mamoru: **"Usako, no te pongas así, tú sabes que sólo es una bromita."

**Ami: **"Ya chicos, hablando con seriedad, tenemos que ver cómo salimos de aquí. ¿Alguien ha traído su celular?"

**Mamoru:** "Yo dejé el mío en el auto."

**Michiru:** "Yo dejé el mío en casa."

**Haruka:** "El mío se averió un poquito cuando caí al suelo."

Y para demostrarles de lo que les estaba hablando, Haruka sacó de su bolsillo lo que parecía ser lo que quedó de una jornada del mundialmente famoso deporte Lanzamiento de Celulares, muy aclamado en las olimpiadas Apenas 2004.

**Makoto:** "Eso nos quita la posibilidad de avisar a Setsuna-san y Hotaru-chan sobre nuestra situación."

**Rei: **"Shhhh, chicos, alguien se acerca."

**Kyouichi: **"Veo que ya despertaron. ¿Qué les parecen sus aposentos?"

**Haruka: **"¡Ya cállate! Si no fuera porque estoy en esta celda, te daría una paliza."

**Genzo: **"¡Ay, que miedo! Ya cállense y tengan su comida. Tendrán dos comidas al día: a las 10 a.m. y a las 6 p.m."

**Mamoru: **haciendo a un lado un plato que contenía una especie de puré de color marrón "¿Y tú esperas que comamos ESTO?"

**Genzo: **"Es ESTO o nada. No es nuestro problema si no lo comen."

**Kyouichi: **sarcásticamente"Buen provecho. Adiós."

Kyouichi y Genzo se retiran de la zona de las celdas, dirigiéndose hacia la zona donde se encuentran Rex y los demás. Entretanto las chicas y Mamoru planean el escape, luego de haber disfrutado de su cena.

**Mamoru: **"¿Alguna idea sobre como salir de aquí?"

**Ami: **"Tendríamos que estudiar nuestra situación un poco más, para poder estar seguros de que lo lograremos. Además no sabemos que fue lo que pasó con nuestros Henshin Stick, talvez se quedaron en el parque o talvez ellos los recogieron, espero que sea esto último. Tendremos que averiguar dónde están o nuestras oportunidades de escapar se verán muy reducidas."

**Haruka: **"Pero que sea rápido, que si no nos matan ellos primero, esta comida lo hará."

**Ami: **"Mañana tendremos que observarlos más y podríamos intentar escapar pasado mañana."

**Michiru: **"Entonces deberemos observar si tienen armas y las posibles vías de escape que podríamos utilizar. Sólo espero que mañana nos saquen un momento de las celdas o no podremos observar nada."

**Minako: **"Eso si no nos matan mañana mismo."

**Makoto: **"¡Minako-chan!"

**Minako: **"Bueno, sólo nombraba la posibilidad de que..."

**Todos los demás: **"¡MINAKO-CHAN!"

**Minako: **"Está bien, está bien, ya me callo."

**Usagi: **"Es verdad Minako-chan. No creo que nos maten mañana aún porque dijeron que nos iban a dar de comer dos veces al día a partir de mañana. Así que pasarán algunos días antes de que decidan matarnos."

**Mamoru:** "¡Usako!"

**Rei: **"Será mejor que nos acostemos de una vez, no es bueno que desperdiciemos nuestras energías, las vamos a necesitar."

**Todos: **"Buenas noches."

Todos se quedaron dormidos rápidamente, sin sospechar que alguien se alejaba de allí esbozando una sonrisa maliciosa.

**Fin del Tercer Acto**


	6. Acto 4

**Kiseki no Ouji-sama**

Por : Sekai no hate: Revolution

**Acto 4 : Planeamiento Estratégico**

**Kyouichi: **"¡LEVÁNTENSE YA, MALDITOS! ¿HASTA QUE HORA PIENSAN SEGUIR DURMIENDO?"

**Usagi: **"hmm... Ay, mamá, déjame dormir un rato más... hmmm... hoy no voy al colegio."

**Kyouichi: **"¡QUÉ MAMÁ NI QUE OCHO CUARTOS! ¡A LEVANTARSE!"

**Mamoru: **"Si todavía son las 5:30 de la mañana."

**Kyouichi: **"¡¿QUÉ DICES?! ¡LEVÁNTENSE YA, ANTES QUE PIERDA LA PACIENCIA!"

**Haruka: **"Mejor hagámosle caso. Si está así ahora, no me quiero imaginar como se pondrá cuando pierda la paciencia. Aunque talvez eso me dará aún más razones para desear poner mis manos en este tipo, y no exactamente para acariciarlo."

**Kyouichi: **"Hey, tú ¡¿QUÉ DEMONIOS DIJISTE?!"

**Michiru: **"Dijo que ya vamos señor..."

**Vincent: **"Sepan que se les ha hecho salir de sus celdas para que hagan algunos trabajitos y de paso no se aburran. Por ahora quiero que reúnan en un solo montículo todas esas piedras que están esparcidas por el patio. Después de eso van a barrer. Si no terminan antes de la hora de su comida, no cuenten con que vamos a estar esperándolos para darles de comer."

**Max: **"Como verán estos muros son muy altos y gruesos pero una pequeña parte del muro se derrumbó aparentemente hace mucho tiempo y hemos tenido que tapar esa parte con ladrillos así que es un poco más débil."

**Rex: **"Ah, por cierto, en el parque se les cayeron estas cosas. No sé que podría hacer con ellos... talvez debería arrojarlos..."

**Minako: **"Esos son..."

**Makoto: **"Shhh, Minako-chan."

**Rex: **"Por las caras que han puesto, estas cosas deben ser importantes para ustedes. Muy bien creo que no me hará mal tenerlos en mi posesión por algún tiempo más. Los pondré en esta otra habitación, donde no me estorbarán. Ahora empiecen a trabajar... ¡YA!"

**Kyouichi: **"Nosotros estaremos por aquí vigilándolos, así que no se les ocurra intentar nada gracioso."

Cuando se hubieron alejado sus guardianes, los chicos pudieron conversar un momento mientras aseaban su nuevo hogar.

**Mamoru: **"No sé por qué nos están diciendo todo esto."

**Haruka: **"Parece como si quisieran fastidiarnos."

**Ami: **"A mí más me parece lo estuvieran haciendo a propósito, como retándonos a que intentemos escapar."

**Rei: **"Sea lo que sea, no podemos detenernos a pensar mucho en eso, al menos esto nos da una oportunidad de examinar el lugar."

**Haruka: **"A mí me parece que podríamos intentar escalar el muro, o en todo caso derrumbar la parte del muro hecha de ladrillos. Si tan sólo..."

**Usagi: **"Si tan sólo tuviéramos nuestros Henshin Sticks."

**Mamoru: **"Al menos sabemos dónde están."

**Michiru: **"Ahora solamente tenemos que idear cómo los vamos a recuperar."

**Kyouichi: **"¡Hey, dejen de estar cuchicheando y trabajen más!"

**Haruka: **"¡SEÑOR, SÍ SEÑOR!"

**Kyouichi: **"Muy gracioso. A ver si te causa tanta gracia mañana cuando tengan que barrer todo esto."

**Haruka: **"¡¿Otra vez?!"

**Kyouichi: **"Claro, ¿qué esperabas? Para mañana va a estar sucio nuevamente, al menos deberían mantener el lugar limpio ya que están hospedándose gratis."

**Haruka: **"¡No porque nosotros lo quisiéramos!"

**Kyouichi: **"¡¿QUÉ DIJISTE?!"

**Michiru: **"Dijo que no se preocupe, que lo haremos con gusto."

**Kyouichi: **"Muy bien, entonces no pierdan más tiempo y muevan un poco esos traseros. Me voy un poco más allá, pero no crean que los estoy perdiendo de vista, así que ¡A TRABAJAR!."

**Haruka:** "¡Michiru! ¿por qué le dijiste eso?"

**Michiru: **"No sería bueno hacerlo enojar... más. Por ahora tratemos de fingir obediencia para tener un poco más de libertad de investigar la zona."

**Ami: **"Michiru-san tiene razón. Por el momento sigamos haciendo lo que dicen. Con suerte mañana podremos irnos de aquí."

**Haruka: **"Bien. Entonces trabajemos un poco más rápido, porque no quiero quedarme mucho tiempo aquí, pero tampoco quiero morirme de hambre, aunque tenga que comer ESO."

**Setsuna: **Contestando el teléfono "¿Aló?. Buenos días."

**Hotaru: **"¿Alo? Buenos días Setsuna-mamá. ¿Se encuentran ahí Michiru-mamá y Haruka-papá?"

**Setsuna: **"No, me parece que no han llegado a dormir anoche y aún no regresan. Ya deberían estar en casa."

**Hotaru: **"Te preguntaba porque Haruka-papá me dijo que vendría a recogerme a las 10 de la mañana y ya son las 11."

**Setsuna: **"Entonces espérame, que voy a ir yo a recogerte. Estaré llegando en unos 30 minutos."

**Hotaru: **"Gracias Setsuna-mamá."

**Setsuna: **"Es extraño que Haruka y Michiru no hayan regresado aún. Ellas nunca salen de esa manera sin avisarnos ni dejarnos una nota, y en caso contrario llaman para que no nos preocupemos. Espero que no demoren mucho, estoy empezando a preocuparme."

**Usagi: **"¡Ya no aguanto más! ¡Me duele todo el cuerpo!"

**Rei: **"Al menos logramos terminar a tiempo para almorzar."

**Haruka: **"Con esta comida no sé si es lo mejor que hayamos llegado a tiempo para almorzar."

**Mamoru: **"Concuerdo con eso."

**Michiru: **"Al menos ya conocemos mejor el lugar. Ahora hagamos el plan, ¿alguna idea?"

**Makoto: **"Bueno pues... yo encontré... uhmm... esto."

**Rei: **"¡¿UNA SIERRA?! ¡¿DÓNDE CONSEGUISTE ESO?!"

**Makoto: **"Pues... estaba tirada por ahí."

**Minako:** "¡¿Y CÓMO LO PUDISTE ESCONDER?'"

**Makoto:** Sonrojándose "Pues... es un secreto."

**Ami: **"Esto se hace cada vez más sospechoso. Primero nos dicen la debilidad de este lugar, luego nos dicen dónde están nuestros Henshin Sticks... esto me da mala espina."

**Mamoru: **"No lo creo, no les convendría dejarnos escapar, además ¿qué podrían hacernos si lográramos recuperar los Henshin Sticks? Esas armas que portan no serían nada frente a sus poderes. Opino que deberíamos idear un plan, y pronto."

**Haruka: **"Cómo tenemos esta sierra, podríamos intentar romper los barrotes."

**Ami: **"No lo creo, son muy gruesos, pero podríamos intentar romper el candado de tu celda, porque nuestra celda es un poco más segura, ya que tiene una cerradura."

**Mamoru: **"Podríamos utilizar el hecho de que nuestras celdas estén una frente a la otra como un punto a nuestro favor."

**Haruka: **"No podemos hacer nada hasta la noche, para asegurarnos de que no nos descubran. Mañana, a la hora en que nos saquen de las celdas, pondremos en marcha el plan."

**Setsuna: **"¡No contesta!"

**Hotaru: **"Setsuna-mamá, estoy preocupada, ¿no les habrá sucedido nada?"

Ambas se quedaron calladas un momento, pensando en que les podría haber pasado, cuando de pronto el teléfono sonó, terminando con el silencio que se había producido.

**Setsuna: **"¿Moshi-moshi? ¡Ah, Tsukino-san! Soy Setsuna. ¿Usagi-chan? No, ella no se encuentra aquí. Haruka y Michiru han salido a pasear, no sé a qué hora regresarán. No señora, no lo sé. Talvez fueron a uno de esos spa donde les privan de todo contacto con el exterior. Sí, nosotras fuimos una vez a uno de esos lugares. Los privan de sus celulares y no hay manera de contactarse con nadie fuera, lo hacen para que se puedan relajar completamente. No se preocupe, lo más seguro es que estén ahí. Claro señora, yo le informaré si recibo noticias de ellas, aunque si han ido allá, lo más seguro es que vendrán en algunos días más. Sí, señora no tiene de qué preocuparse. De nada, espero que esté más tranquila ahora. Hasta pronto."

**Hotaru: **"Era la mamá de Usagi-san, ¿verdad? ¿Qué quería?"

**Setsuna: **"Me dijo que Usagi-chan tampoco ha regresado a su casa desde ayer. Ha intentado llamar a Mamoru-san a su celular, pero no contesta. También ha llamado a las casas de las demás chicas y nada. Le dije lo del spa porque fue lo primero que se me vino a la mente y además no quería preocuparla más. Esto se pone cada vez peor, ¿qué habrá sucedido?"

**Hotaru: **"Talvez deberíamos poner una denuncia en la comisaría."

**Setsuna: **"Esperemos que no se trate de un secuestro. Aunque sería extraño, ¿cómo podríamos explicar la desaparición de ocho personas? Además, eso alertaría a sus familiares, salvo por Makoto-chan y Mamoru-san. No podemos darles esa preocupación."

**Hotaru: **"¿Entonces que hacemos?"

**Setsuna: **""Lo mejor que podemos hacer es seguir con lo del spa. Creo que será mejor así. Si no llegan hasta mañana, diremos que Haruka y Michiru también han ido allá, y que nos han dicho que los chicos están allí. Por lo pronto, salgamos a buscarlas. Espero que podamos encontrarlas, aunque eso es casi imposible en esta ciudad tan grande, o al menos encontrar una pista de lo que les podría haber pasado."

**Hotaru: **"Entonces vamos a buscarlas a los lugares a los que más acostumbran a ir. Tengo mucho miedo de que les haya pasado algo malo."

**Setsuna: **"No te preocupes, Hotaru-chan, ellas son muy fuertes y han salido de peores situaciones. Tengamos fe en que las encontraremos y que van a estar bien."

**Hotaru: **"Vamos, Setsuna-mamá. Espero que tengas razón."

**Fin del Cuarto Acto**


	7. Acto 5

**Kiseki no Ouji-sama**

Por : Sekai no Hate: Revolution

**Acto 5 : Intento de Escape**

**Kyouichi: **"¡A LEVANTARSE¡RÁPIDO!"

**Haruka: **"Ya estamos despiertos, no hay necesidad de gritar tanto."

Mientras hablaba, Haruka luchaba por mantener abiertos los ojos, que parecían no haberse cerrado en toda la noche y trataba de esconder sus manos que estaban llenas de ampollas.

**Kyouichi: **"Muy bien, como ya están todos despiertos, voy a sacar primero a las señoritas de su celda. Hoy les espera un buen día de limpieza... otra vez."

Cuando Kyouichi hubo abierto la celda de las chicas, Mamoru salió de la suya, que ahora carecía de candado, y aprisionó el cuello de Kyouichi con un brazo mientras que con el otro sostenía la sierra, que después de toda una noche de uso, estaba muy filosa.

**Kyouichi: **"¡Aggg...!"

**Mamoru: **"¡No te muevas que no tengo ningún inconveniente en cortarte el cuello!"

**Haruka: **"¡Vamos salgan todas!"

**Makoto: **"¡Busquemos primero nuestros Henshin Sticks!"

**Rei: **"¡Están en esa habitación!"

**Michiru: **"¿Alguien ha visto dónde están los demás?"

**Usagi: **"¡No veo a nadie más!"

**Minako: **"Deben estar dormidos."

**Mamoru: **a Kyouichi"Oye tú¿eres el único que está despierto?"

**Kyouichi: **"Yo... uggg... siempre me levanto... uggg... más temprano que los otros."

**Haruka: **"¡No podemos perder más tiempo pensando¡Abramos esa puerta!"

Cuando Haruka abrió la puerta, en vez de encontrar los Henshin Sticks, con lo que se encontró fue con una espada muy afilada que por poco le desfigura el rostro.

**Haruka: **"¡PERO QUE DEM!"

**Rex: **"¡¿Creíste que les iba a resultar tan fácil!"

**Karl: **"¡Hey tú, suéltalo!"

**Haruka: **"¡No le hagas caso, no nos harán nada mientras lo tengamos!"

**Rex: **"¿Quieres apostar?"

**Mamoru: **"¡HARUKA-KUN, NO TE ARRIESGUES POR NOSOTROS!"

**Haruka: **"¡NO LO SUELTES, ES LA ÚNICA OPCIÓN QUE NOS QUEDA PARA SALIR DE AQUÍ!"

**Mamoru: **"¡DEMONIOS¡Aggg...!"

**Usagi: **"¡MAMO-CHAN!"

**Mamoru: **soltando a Kyouichi y agarrándose el brazo "¡¿QUÉ ES ESTO¡Ay...!"

**Karl: **"¿Te gustan mis shuriken?"

**Kyouichi: **"¡Hey, esa estuvo cerca!"

**Karl: **"Sabes bien que nunca fallo."

**Genzo: **bostezando"Hmmm... que fastidio... y yo que quería dormir un poco más."

**Max: **"Ya no te quejes, al menos resultó divertido."

**Vincent: **"Es verdad. Por lo menos esto le agregó un poco de emoción a nuestra estadía aquí."

**Haruka: **"¡MALDICIÓN¡LO SABÍAN TODO!"

**Rex: **"¿Y qué esperabas? Por supuesto que lo sabíamos todo¿acaso crees que de otro modo les habríamos dado tantas pistas?"

**Ami: **"Sabía que esto era demasiado bueno para ser verdad..."

**Rex: **"JAJAJAJA... ¡que graciosa! talvez para otra vez deberías hacerle caso a tus corazonadas. Ahora... ¡regrésenlos a sus celdas! Creo que ya fue suficiente diversión por el momento."

**Karl: **"Pero han roto el candado de una de las celdas."

**Max: **"Ese fue un detalle que no tomamos mucho en cuenta al momento de preparar esto. Debimos haber pensado en otra cosa."

**Haruka: **'¡Y ahora hablan como si el plan del escape hubiera sido de ellos!'

**Rex: **"No nos hagamos problemas. Los pondremos a todos en la misma celda."

**Karl: **"Pero..."

**Rex: **susurrando "No te preocupes, no tendrán tiempo de hacer nada. Mañana nuestro invitado principal tendrá una pequeña sorpresa."

**Kyouichi: **"¡YA, ANDANDO!"

Entonces todos fueron conducidos a la celda en la que habían estado sólo las chicas y fueron encerrados allí.

**Max: **"Lo que yo aún no comprendo es por qué buscan tanto recuperar estas cosas."

**Ami: **"Es que..."

**Usagi: **"... son las llaves de nuestras casas."

**Mamoru: **'¡Recuérdenme que cuando nos casemos las decisiones las tome yo!'

**Haruka y Michiru: **'Con una princesa como ésta¡¿qué futuro nos espera!'

**Rei: **'¡BAKA¡¿CÓMO DIABLOS SE TE OCURRE DECIR ALGO ASÍ!'

**Makoto: **'¡Ya fuimos!'

**Ami: **'¡Debí haber seguido hablando yo!'

**Minako: **'¡Qué buena idea!'

**Rex: **"... oh..."

**Usagi: **"..."

**Rex: **"Se ven más bonitas que las que usamos nosotros."

**Mamoru, Haruka, Michiru, Rei, Makoto y Ami: **"00"

**Genzo: **"Es verdad. Son más bonitas que las de nuestro tiempo, pero algo grandes."

**Haruka, Michiru, Mamoru, Usagi, Rei, Minako, Makoto y Ami: **"00"

**Max: **"Ciertamente en nuestro tiempo no tenemos llaves tan grandes."

**Minako: **"Oigan... ¿por qué dicen nuestro tiempo?"

**Kyouichi: **"¡Ah! No se los hemos dicho¿verdad?"

**Rex: **sarcásticamente "Me parece que no... ¡qué desconsiderado de nuestra parte! Muchachos, por favor informen a nuestros huéspedes, creo que al menos se merecen saber quiénes son sus anfitriones."

**Karl: **"Bueno pues, para resumir... nosotros venimos del futuro."

**Haruka, Michiru, Mamoru, Usagi, Rei, Minako, Makoto y Ami: **"00"

**Vincent: **"Venimos desde el futuro Silver Millennium, con el propósito de cambiar ciertas cosas."

**Kyouichi: **"Eso es, hay muchas cosas que deben cambiar en el futuro, por eso…"

**Max: **"... hemos venido a cortarlas de raíz."

**Genzo: **"Así es. Hemos venido a evitar que nazca el pr-"

**Rex: **"Suficiente, eso es todo lo que necesitan saber por ahora."

**Vincent: **"Volviendo a lo de las llaves... ¿por esto casi se matan?"

**Usagi: **"Es que tienen un gran significado sentimental para nosotros."

**Max: **"¿Y por qué son tan diferentes de las que tenemos aquí?"

**Usagi: **"Es que éstas son para otro tipo de cerradura especial."

**Rex: **"Uhmmm... ¿qué debería hacer? Uhmmm... talvez debería destruirlas... o talvez... uhmmm..."

**Kyouichi: **"¡Consérvalas¡Mira la cara que ponen cuando les dicen que las vas a destruir!"

**Rex: **"Está bien, creo que las conservaré por un tiempo más. Hey, Kyouichi, qué opinas ¿les damos de comer o no?"

**Kyouichi: **"Yo creo que no se merecen comer hoy. Ah, por cierto, no será necesario que salgan otra vez."

**Max: **"Así es. Lo de hoy fue sólo porque queríamos divertirnos."

**Haruka: **"¡¿NANI...!"

**Michiru: **agarrando el brazo de Haruka "Haruka, no por favor..."

**Rex: **"Bueno, bueno, nosotros nos retiramos. Ustedes vean qué harán todo el día."

**Kyouichi: **"Bye bye."

**Haruka: **esperando a que se retiren "¿Qué te sucede Michiru¿Por qué me detienes?"

**Michiru: **"No lo sé. Tengo un mal presentimiento. Creo que no deberías provocarlos tanto."

**Haruka: **"No te preocupes. Sé que debe haber alguna otra manera de salir de aquí y así no será necesario que les estemos aguantando todas sus tonterías."

**Mamoru: **"Qué lástima. Parecía un buen plan."

**Ami: **"Talvez habría funcionado si ellos no hubieran sabido de esto. Bueno, ahora de nada sirve lamentarnos."

**Minako: **"Y ¿qué haremos el resto del día?"

**Usagi: **"Aprovechemos en tomar un baño, podemos hacerlo por turnos, total, tenemos todo el día."

**Minako: **"Es verdad. No tenía mucha confianza a este baño, pero por lo visto aún estaremos unos días más aquí. ¡Ah, yo me imagina tomando un baño el día de hoy tranquila en mi casa!"

**Haruka: **"Pasen ustedes primero, yo estoy muy cansado, casi no he dormido anoche. Avísenme por favor cuando sea mi turno."

**Mamoru: **"Yo pude dormir un poco más, ya que uno de nosotros tenía que estar más despierto para poder controlar a Kyouichi."

**Haruka: **"Y por sorteo decidimos que sería yo quien se encargaría de cortar el candado y él sería quien atacaría a quien abriera la celda, pero él insistió en ayudarme un poco. ¡Qué suerte tienes Mamoru-kun, a ti te tocó darle un susto a ese tipo, mientras que a mi me tocó llenarme las manos de ampollas!"

**Mamoru: **"Hey, a mí no me reclames nada. Fue a ti a quien se le ocurrió lo del sorteo y debido a eso yo resulté con esta herida en el brazo, aunque parece que no es muy profunda."

**Haruka: **"Hmmm... viéndolo por ese lado los dos salimos mal parados. Bueno, tengo mucho sueño¿Michiru, quisieras acompañarme, es que estoy algo cansado de tener que dormir al lado de Mamoru-kun."

**Mamoru: **"Hey, quien debería decir eso soy yo."

**Ami: **"Entonces el primero en bañarse debe ser Mamoru-san para que se pueda desinfectar su herida."

**Mamoru: **"No, cómo crees, las damas primero."

**Usagi: **"No Mamo-chan, por favor hazlo tú primero, me preocupa tu herida."

**Mamoru: **"Bueno, si insisten, entonces con su permiso."

**Rei: **"Nosotras esperaremos nuestro turno."

**Makoto: **"Me gustaría que Setsuna y Hotaru pudieran ayudarnos a salir de aquí."

**Ami: **"Es verdad. Si tan sólo pudiéramos contactarlas... debe haber alguna manera. Haruka-san y Michiru-san las conocen mejor ¿Haruka-san¿Michiru-san?"

**Haruka y Michiru: **"ZZZZ... ZZZ..."

**Minako: **"Oh, qué rápido se durmieron. Por lo visto están muy cansadas."

**Makoto: **"Dejémoslas descansar. Las llamaremos para que se bañen al último."

**Usagi: **"Espero que ese mal presentimiento que tuvo Michiru-san no se cumpla."

**Ami: **"No te preocupes, Usagi-chan. No creo que sea más que una corazonada equivocada."

**Usagi: **"Sí, tienes razón, debe ser sólo eso."

**Ami: **'Aunque a decir verdad, yo también tengo un mal presentimiento. Espero que no ocurra nada malo.'

Fin del Quinto Acto 

¡Por fin pude subir el quinto acto! Después de tanto tiempo he regresado. ¡I'M BACK¡I'M BACK! La razón principal por la que no pude escribir en tanto tiempo es porque la mainboard de mi querida Eva (entiéndase mi computadora) se quemó. **:'(** ¡MALDITAS INSTALACIONES ELÉCTRICAS DE MI CUARTO¡¿POR QUÉ LA VIEJA DE LA PENSIÓN ES TAN ESPESA¡HABÍAN HECHO LA INSTALACIÓN CON CABLE MELLIZO! Pero luego de más de 2 meses sin computadora y de romperme la cabeza con tantos trabajos y exámenes en la universidad, he regresado con computadora nueva (y de paso, nueva instalación eléctrica con alambre de cobre y línea a tierra, como Dios manda), así que seguiré actualizando, esta vez un poco más seguido, a más tardar un vez al mes (¡la universidad realmente quita tiempo!). Por su comprensión y por su apoyo: Minna arigatou!

**Haruka Shakespeare**: Gracias por apoyarme todo este tiempo. Espero que nos encontremos pronto en el msn. Tus fics son chéveres. Me llevo el nuevo pa' leerlo en mi jato.

**Fátima Winner:** Gracias por darme ánimos cuando más lo necesitaba. Ya entré a Amor Yaoi, me llevo tu fic pa' leerlo tranquila en mi jato.

**Enzi:** Gracias por leer mi trabajo. Muchas gracias por tus comentarios, me alegra que te guste mi forma de escribir. Seguiré esforzándome.

**Shakka DV:** ¡Acertaste! Ven a el domingo después de misa a recoger premio… jajajaja. No más no lo divulgues mucho… jajajaja.


	8. Acto 6

**Kiseki no Ouji-sama**

Por : Sekai no Hate (sekai_no_)

**Acto 6 : Un Milagro y una Preocupación**

**Usagi: **"¡Tengo hambre!"

**Minako: **"¡Yo también!"

**Rei: **"¡Ya cállense! Todos tenemos hambre, así que no nos lo recuerden."

**Ami: **[saliendo del baño] "Ya está desocupado el baño, ¿a quién le toca?"

**Haruka: **"Nos toca a nosotros. Somos los últimos."

**Ami: **"¿A ustedes? ¿las dos?"

**Michiru: **"Sí. No te preocupes, estamos acostumbradas."

**Ami: **[sonrojándose] "Ah... bueno... pasen..."

**Usagi: **"Mamo-chan, ¿cuándo nos bañaremos juntos?"

**Mamoru: **[sonrojándose]"¿Pero qué dices, Usako?"

**Usagi: **[sonrojándose] "Sólo bromeaba, aunque bueno... tarde o temprano... bueno... tú sabes... JAJAJAJA... ¡qué cosas digo!... bueno... ellas se bañan juntas porque... son amigas... muy unidas..."

**Ami: **[sonrojándose] "Ah, yo pensaba otra cosa..."

**Minako: **"¡Pero qué dices Ami-chan! ¡Haruka-san es una chica!"

**Ami: **"Ah, sí... JAJAJA."

Veinte minutos después…

**Usagi: **"¡TENGO HAMBRE!"

**Mamoru: **"Usako, todos tenemos hambre, pero creo que es inútil lamentarse porque no nos van a dar nada de comer hoy."

**Rei: **"Es verdad, mejor deberíamos dormir. A ver si así nos olvidamos del hambre."

**Haruka: **"Es verdad. Mejor nos dormimos, mañana será otro día."

**Usagi: **"Sí. Espero que mañana sí nos den de comer."

**Minako: **"Tengo tanta hambre que me comería con gusto cualquier cosa que me dieran."

**Mamoru: **"Pienso igual. Buenas noches chicas."

**Todas: **"Buenas noches."

Media hora después…

**Michiru: **"Haruka, ¿puedes dormir?"

**Haruka: **"No. Creo que dormí mucho en la tarde."

**Michiru: **"No puedo dormir pensando en que después de todo lo que hemos tenido que pasar no podemos salir de estas celdas."

**Haruka: **"Pero al menos estamos juntas…"

**Michiru: **"Tienes razón."

**Haruka: **"¿Sabes? Extrañaba poder estar a tu lado…"

**Michiru: **"Yo también… ay, Haruka, qué haces…"

**Haruka: **"Michiru…"

**Michiru: **"Haruka… no… están todos aquí… podrían despertar…"

**Haruka: **"mmm"

**Michiru: **"No… Haruka… ahí no…"

**Haruka: **"Michiru… no te preocupes, si no hacemos ruido no se despertarán, además míralos, se ve que están bien dormidos."

**Michiru: **"Pero… Haruka… está mal… no debemos… mmm…"

**Haruka: **"¿Me vas a decir que no te gusta?"

**Michiru: **"No es eso… es que… mmm… no está bien…"

**Haruka: **"Vamos Michiru, no se despertarán."

**Michiru: **"Ay… creo que no puedo… mmm… convencerte de lo contrario… está bien… mmm… no haremos ruido… no tienen por qué despertar ¿verdad?"

Y así se fueron desnudando poco a poco, pero mientras Haruka no se daba cuenta, por detrás se acercaba lentamente un objeto.

**Michiru****: **"¡HARUKA! ¡ES TU SPACE SWORD!"

**Haruka****: **"¡¿Nani?!"

Pero Haruka no pudo hacer nada mientras la espada, desprendiendo una luz muy brillante, se introducía rápidamente por su abdomen.

**Michiru: **"¡Haruka!"

**Haruka: **"aggg"

Cuando la luz desapareció no había rastros de la espada por ninguna parte salvo por…

**Haruka: **"¿Qué fue eso?"

**Michiru: **"0__0"

**Haruka: **"Michiru ¿qué pasa?"

**Michiru: **"0__0"

**Haruka: **"¡¿Michiru?!"

**Michiru: **[muy sonrojada]"Haruka… ¿no sientes algo extraño?"

**Haruka: **"No… ¿por qué?"

**Michiru: **"¿Estás segura?"

**Haruka: **"Sí… ¿por qué?"

**Michiru: **"Mira tu pecho…"

**Haruka: **"Mmm… mmm… ¡DÓNDE ESTÁN MIS…!"

**Michiru: **"shhh… vas a despertar a los demás. Mira más abajo…"

**Haruka: **"... ¡QUÉ DEM-!"

**Michiru: **"shhh…"

**Haruka: **"Pero… ¡¿qué está pasando?!"

**Michiru: **"No lo sé, pero parece que esto se debe a tu Space Sword."

**Haruka: **"No hay otra manera de explicarlo. Me imagino que esto concluye nuestra noche de hoy."

**Michiru: **"¿Por qué?"

**Haruka: **"Bueno… pues… yo pensé que… talvez tú no querrías…"

**Michiru: **"Haruka… tú eres tú, nada hará que cambien mis sentimientos."

**Haruka: **"Michiru…"

Así siguieron disfrutando de su momento juntas, mientras una chica de ojos azules, hasta hace un momento muy abiertos, no podía dar crédito a lo que había visto.

***

**Usagi: **"Ah! Que bien dormí. ¿Y ustedes chicos?"

**Mamoru, Rei, Makoto y Minako: **"Muy bien gracias."

**Haruka: **"Nosotros también, verdad Michiru."

**Michiru: **[sonrojándose] "Sí, de maravilla."

**Usagi: **"¿Y tú Ami-chan? ¡Tus ojos están rojos!"

**Ami: **"Hmm… ah… yo sí… también dormí… pero creo que quiero seguir durmiendo. No es que no haya podido dormir, para nada. JAJAJA"

**Minako: **"¿Estás segura Ami-chan?"

**Ami: **"Claro, claro, todo está bien. JAJAJA"

**Rei: **"Ami actúa muy raro. Bueno, supongo que los genios también tienen pereza de vez en cuando."

**Ami: **"No se preocupen por mí, más bien deberíamos pensar en como salir de aquí."

**Mamoru: **"Es verdad. Bueno, talvez podríamos…"

**Makoto: **"shhh… alguien se acerca."

**Kyouchi: **"Espero que hayan dormido bien con los estómagos vacíos… JAJAJA."

**Karl: **"Kyouchi, no molestes a nuestros ilustres invitados… JAJAJA. Ya bueno, vamos al grano."

**Rex: **"Tú, Uranus, ven con nosotros."

**Haruka: **"¡Qué quieres de mí! ¿Y cómo sabes que soy Uranus?"

**Rex: **"Te lo dijimos. Venimos del futuro."

**Rei: **[susurrándole al oído a Ami] "¿Sabrán que sómos Sailor senshi?"

**Ami: **"No lo sé… es muy posible."

**Rex: **"Kyouchi, abre la puerta y sácalo."

**Kyouchi: **"No intenten hacer nada gracioso, que Karl los tiene vigilados."

**Karl: **"Como lo dije antes, yo nunca fallo."

**Michiru: **"¿QUÉ PIENSAN HACERLE?"

**Haruka: **"Michiru, no te preocupes. Como lo dijeron, ellos nos tienen aquí por mí, aún no sé muy bien por qué, pero será mejor que los siga, no quiero perjudicar a nadie más."

**Mamoru: **"¿Qué dices, Haruka-kun? ¡Estamos todos juntos en esto!"

**Haruka: **"Gracias, pero como dije, será mejor que vaya."

**Kyouchi: **"No se preocupen, lo trataremos *muy bien*."

De esta manera, Haruka fue llevada a la zona donde se encontraban esperándolos Vincent, Max y Genzo.

**Vincent: **"Por fin estás aquí, Uranus, no sabes cuanto nos honras con tu presencia. Pasa siéntete cómodo."

Diciendo esto, Vincent encadenó las manos de Haruka a un poste que había al centro de la habitación.

**Rex: **"Creo que ha llegado la hora de cobrarme todo lo que me has hecho. Ya verás, desearás no haber nacido… JAJAJA"

Fin del Sexto Acto

Jajaja, después de años por fin regresé nuevamente, XD, Ya no había tenido mucho tiempo de escribir, con la Universidad, el trabajo (tuve un programa de anime en la TV), el Karate… y cuando hice un huequito en mi tiempo, escribí un par de actos más y luego se malogró mi disco duro (2 veces), perdí todo lo que había guardado los últimos 2 o 3 meses antes de que se malograra por primera vez (para ese tiempo había hecho un backup de mi información). Después perdí un poco la inspiración, pero hoy la recuperé (no sé por cuanto tiempo así que espero que avance rápido), así que aquí les traigo el 6to acto de este fic. Muchas gracias por su apoyo.

**viento:** Jajaja, no te preocupes avanzaré todo lo que pueda para no dejarte con la duda.

**MYH:** Gracias por apoyarme, puedes opinar todo lo que quieras, que después de cada acto responderé a los comentarios.

**tata2060:** Espero que ya no te enredes tanto, aunque creo que después de este acto vas a estar un poco más confusa. XD


End file.
